Wolfnapped
by 4evredward-bella-v-jacob-bella
Summary: Bella gets kidnapped by Jacob. What are the consequences going to be? War? Vampires versus werewolves? And then the Voluri get involved, so what will happen now?
1. Wolfnapping Begins

"Bells, I wanted to ask you something," Jacob started, slowing the truck down to a crawl.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked him, not liking the sound of nervousness in his voice.

He turned to look at me for a second before turning back to the road. I could barely see how he was biting his bottom lip, as if he didn't really want to ask me anything. As if he didn't think he was able to.

The sun had gone down minutes before as Jake drove me home in his car. Edward had agreed that I could go with Jake, if I promised to be careful and not do anything careless and stupid that could cause anyone to get hurt, especially myself.

"I needed to know if you were still planning on…" He didn't have to finish for me to understand what he meant. "If maybe you had changed your mind for some reason."

It hurt me to think that maybe he wished that if I ever did decide not to get bitten by the love of my life, so that we could be together for eternity, that the reason would be him. I didn't like hurting him, but he was the one who insisted on us still seeing each other, as simply friends.

"I haven't changed my mind, and I won't change my mind, Jake," I groaned. "I've decided that I want to spend the rest of eternity with Edward. I know you may not want to see me anymore after that, but it's the only chance I have, and I don't want to give up on the love of my life."

"But think about everything else that you will be giving up. Think of Charlie, Renee. Think of me. Please."

I hated it when he pleaded. His face seemed to transform into the Jacob I had met that day at the beach. _My_ Jacob. Of course I didn't want to give him up. If I could I would stay with him, but I couldn't lose Edward. I loved him too much.

"I'm not changing my mind," I whispered, looking down at my hands.

There was silence, then the sound of the engine accelerating.

"In that case, I'm going for it, Bella. I'm going to try and save you from making the worst mistake of your life. I can't let you give up like that," Jacob explained as I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest with great force. This was being to much the thought of being taken away kidnapped from where I wanted to be. From Edward.

I noticed we weren't headed toward Forks anymore. Instead we were headed in some new direction I did not recognize.

"I love you, Bella. I love you more than my life, and that's why I'm risking it to save you from being changed into a filthy bloodsucker. I would never be able to live without you. Think about the way I would feel when you were changed, and were running around, craving for blood… If you can imagine the agony, the sorrow I'll be in, then try to imagine how I'd be if he…if he _killed_ you." He shuddered at the word while I tried to remember how to breathe.

"Jacob, please listen to me. He won't kill me! We could still be friends. I'd still be me, except for the bloodthirsty part, but we can work that out. Edward did, and I'm still here, alive. We wouldn't have to be enemies," I pleaded, tugging at his arm.

"Just decide now, Bella. Would you rather have him and be my mortal enemy for the rest of eternity, or you could choose me, and you wouldn't have to change anything?"

I held my breath. I wanted to be with Edward for the rest of eternity, but I did love Jacob and I didn't want it to end like this…

But I had to decide now, before we got to far and something horrible happened, so I chose….

* * *

**If you want me to keep on going...please Review!**


	2. Trying to Escape

No. I couldn't even think about deciding between them at this point. I was being kidnapped! By my best friend! I just wanted to get back, but I didn't think Jacob would be changing his mind about going back soon.

"Jacob, I can't even think right now! Do you think I'll be able to choose between you two right now? Why don't we go back, and then I can think it through." I tried reasoning with him without him knowing my true intentions, but he knew me too well. He knew exactly what my intentions were, and he wasn't with me.

"You're such a bad liar. Don't think I don't know what you're planning. You just want to go back so you'll have that filthy bloodsucker as your protector, am I right?"

"You need to stop, Jacob, you do. He'll come looking for me, and if he finds us…" I didn't want to think of what would happen to Jake if Edward found out he had kidnapped me. Would he… I shuddered.

"Oh, and you wouldn't be ecstatic about that?" he asked sarcastically.

"No! Jacob, stop acting as if you wanted for _me_ to want you to get out of my life. You know it is not like that, so please," I begged.

"You do. That way there won't be anybody to interfere, but it's not going to happen as long as I'm alive." He sounded unsure about something. As if he was thinking he might not have a long life, especially if Edward had already noticed I was gone too long and was looking for me.

His crazy driving was starting to frighten me. As much as I loved Jacob, it was starting to get on my nerves how obnoxious he was. I felt like I was about to explode right there in his car. He sure wasn't going to stop if I didn't do something.

"Well, then maybe if _I'm_ not alive you'll stop complaining about how unfair it is that you don't get the girl," I screamed at him, opening the passenger's door, the car moving at an incredible speed.

"Bella!" he shouted, staring at me in shock and trying to reach for me, but I scooted further away, closer to the open door.

"Bella," he muttered angrily, slowing the car. I still had my hand on the door handle when he started to slow down. I noticed there was no civilization around us, only trees. And it was dark. What was I going to do even if I got away from him?

When the car suddenly came to a stop, I noticed he was shaking. It had probably angered him that I had put my life in danger. But I didn't blame myself for the reckless idea. I wanted to comfort him at that moment, make him feel better, but then again, I wanted to get home.

I jumped out without thinking and ran toward the forest. I didn't look back; I almost tripped over a log in the way. I was scared that if I turned back now I would see him coming toward me. If that happened, he would just take me back, and I didn't doubt he still would, but I kept running.

It was darker than it was before but not even the fear of any creature could compare to the one I felt of Jake finding me. I tripped over something suddenly. Falling to my knees, I could feel blood coming out where I had fallen. It didn't matter much right now, so I just got up and headed the same direction. I couldn't hear anything behind me and for that I was grateful.

On the way to nowhere, I fell a few times and every time I got up with more determination to run, but I was getting tired, it was dark, and I didn't know where I was.

Suddenly, there was a howl. I gasped, knowing who it belonged to. It sounded nearby, ad I knew I couldn't hide from him. He could probably see better in the dark than I could, but that wasn't the only reason.

When it sounded as if he was closer, I sought refuge behind a large tree. Maybe he would just pass by me.

I tried to control my breathing, first of all. When everything was quiet, everything but my heart, I closed my eyes. I thought about Edward and what he must be doing right now. Was he out looking for me? I put my arms around my legs and lied my head on my knees, waiting.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is coming up! I a while. I hope it is coming out good, too.**


	3. Life

I woke up on a bed, and for a moment I was glad it had all just been a nightmare. Jacob would never try to harm me that way. And then I rolled over.

He was there, lying on the bed with me and staring at me peacefully with his dark eyes that I loved. I sat up quickly, trying to remember everything that had happened. I didn't know if it was day or night, and I didn't care, but I needed to remember how I had gotten there.

He didn't flinch or move at all when I sat up. He didn't have a shirt, and I on the other hand was wrapped in a blanket, around my dirty clothes stained with mud. Shoving the blanket off, I turned to look at the "animal" who had deliberately taken me away, and was about to shout out in furry, when the look on his face broke my heart.

He looked broken, too.

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "I'm taking you back."

I didn't quite understand the meaning of 'I'm taking you back', but I hoped it meant what I thought it did taking me back to Forks.

"Why the sudden change?" I asked, whispering.

He didn't open his eyes, but it was okay because looking into his eyes made me want to cry. It made me want to stay with him. But I knew I couldn't. I loved Edward, and he was the person who I could never be able to live without. It would hurt Jacob to know I wish I could stay with him, too.

"I made a mistake by turning into my wolf form, and Quil heard my thoughts. He now knows where I am and even if he wouldn't want to say anything and keep it a secret, they would hear him _thinking_ about it. I don't really care though. If your bloodsucker goes into their heads and finds out where we are, I'll be waiting. I've done enough damage to you, and it sickens me what I did, but I can't go back. I can't change what I've done, and if there's a fight, it won't matter. I'd much rather be dead right now than looking at the pain on your face for what I did," he explained, opening his eyes.

Of course he didn't know that the pain that I was feeling and he was seeing was for him. It was him I felt sad for. I wanted to explain to him how I felt, tell him it wasn't his fault, but I didn't.

"Don't say that, Jacob. That's how life is. You're supposed to learn from your mistakes, and I'd consider myself that mistake. I guess you better not fall in love with another unordinary human like me," I mumbled, trying to break his mood. It didn't work.

"As I said before, 'You're the only one I see'."

"I don't have to be the only one," I muttered.

He reached up and grabbed the end of my hair gently. "I'd rather be blind than see someone other than you," he said, smiling for half a second.

Dropping his hand, he sat up in front of me. Then, he took my hands in his. The warmth felt good against my hand, but something made me shiver.

"I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you, too, Jacob," I replied, not sure if I should have.

He chuckled soft enough for me to hear and then said, "Since this is probably the last day I'm going to see you, and that future-seeing bloodsucker can't see me, which means it'll take them a while longer to find you, can you stay with me 'till then?"

"Where else would I go?" I smiled for his benefit. I didn't want to see him sad because of me, especially because he was probably right. This was probably the last time I would be seeing him.

He grinned my grin, and I could see the Jacob I wanted to see. The one I loved to death. And at that moment, I wouldn't change anything in the world. Right then, he was my priority.

* * *

**I hope it is not getting boring. I'll be thinking of other things that can happen!**


	4. I Would Be

We sat there on the bed together, maybe for the last time, and we talked. I wanted to make him see it didn't have to end badly, but he refused to accept it could be possible. I thought of Edward and tried to make myself believe that he would never hurt Jacob, no matter what he did to me. He knew I loved Jacob, that he was my best friend. Even though, a part of me didn't believe. I knew Edward would be furious. He could lose control and there could be a fight. Someone could end up hurt!

"Bella, I've always been so stubborn, and obnoxious as you call me sometimes," he said, smiling, "but I did it all for you. You don't know how what I did to you has changed me. I feel terrible. I hate myself. And I know that nothing I do will ever be enough to change the way you will think of me from now on. I did it for love. I had already accepted the fact that you loved him more, but I just couldn't deal with you choosing to become one of _them_." I could hear in his voice the pain he must have been feeling. I wanted to comfort him, like I always did, like he did when I needed someone.

"Jake, I understand why you did this, and trust me when I tell you that I will always think of you as my best friend. Even when I'm married and… I'll always have you in my mind, always remembering you. You helped me through so much when I needed a friend, and I am not going to let you waste your life on me. You _are_ going to find someone who you can be with. When that day comes, I want to be invited to _your _wedding. I don't want you to leave, ever." I rested my head on his burning shoulder.

"Do you think he'll be too angry?" he teased surprisingly, putting his arm over my shoulder.

"Oh…probably, but I'll be here to defend you," I replied. "I won't let him harm you. I love him, but I wouldn't be able to live with the fact that he killed my best friend."

"What if he loses control? I don't think a human, especially you," he chuckled, "would be able to stop him. If that happens, _I'll_ be here to protect you."

"Why are we being so negative?" I asked. We weren't saying much that could make us happy. Maybe because we didn't have much to be happy about.

"You could stay with me, you know. All it would take is for you to tell him so. I bet he would understand. And nobody would have to get hurt. We could say you decided to run away with me because you wouldn't be able to stand to break up with him because it would hurt him," he snorted.

"Where do you get these ideas from," I asked with a laugh.

He was silent for a moment. "I was planning to ask you once to run away with me."

It hurt me how much he wished we would end up together. Why did I ever have to meet him? If I hadn't, none of this would be happening. But who knew what my life would be without my sun to brighten up my days with his enthusiasm of having me around?

"When do you think they'll find us? Do you think they will? If not, will you still take me home," I interrogated, serious now.

"Yes."

It sounded as if he was trying to convince himself of that, but I trusted him.

"Thank you, Jacob."

He didn't respond. He just kissed my forehead lightly, and I let him.

"What time is it, Jake?" I asked him curiously, still lying in his arms.

"5:35am." He sounded as if he needed some sleep. After our talk, I had fallen asleep again, but I didn't know if he had.

"If this was any other day, Charlie would be going to work about now." I sighed.

I was beginning to doubt if Edward was coming for me. He would, wouldn't he?

"I would still be in bed with…" I stopped.

"I would be dreaming of you," he said. "I would be imagining what it would be like to be able to watch you every night, to be with you every day. I'd be dreaming of what it would be like to be _him_."

That was unexpected.

* * *

**Next chapter: Someone is about to be rescued, but what f something goes wrong?**

**I'll hpefully have another chapter before Tuesday, 2-26-08**


	5. Going Home?

"What do you mean?" I asked in total surprise.

He held me tighter against his chest. He didn't answer at first, and I wondered if he would. I knew it was hard for him and all, but was he that much in love with me that he would think about how it would be to be Edward?

"Well, I don't think of being him, but I do imagine me being in his place- being able to have you. I'd practically do anything for you to choose me. I mean it." His tone was serious and it sounded as if it hurt him to say it, too.

"I'm so sorry, Jake. I love you, and even though it isn't enough for me to choose you and not Edward, I'm always going to want you there. I'll want you there; even if you won't want to ever see me again. I'll want to know you're safe with your family, not alone because of me. Jake, I want you to understand that… even when I'm one of them, it's not going to change the way I feel about you. Sure you may stink some, sure I'll be bloodthirsty, and maybe even a little crazy at first, but underneath it all, I'll be there. I will because I'll still care for you, because not even changing into…" I didn't know what to call myself.

"The most beautiful vampire-wolf girl there will ever be," he finished off, making me start sobbing uncontrollably. My face was buried in his arms, trying to stop all the tears.

"It's okay, Bella. It was a compliment. I guess it's better to be nice to you while you're still human- I don't want you coming after me with your knew abilities, trying to finish off what you started." I could tell he meant it as a joke, but he had said 'finish off what you had started'. He was referring to him being almost dead inside but alive on the outside.

Again, the tears spilled over. This time he didn't comment or anything but held me tight against him. His hands gently caressed my arms, comforting me. I wanted to stop crying but at the same time, I felt well. It felt good to let it all out, even if Jacob was right there to see it. Why did he have to care so much?

And why wasn't Edward here yet?

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I woke up and saw a clock blinking 8:08am. Also, I was sweating. Jacob's arm was over my waist, so I was stuck in that position unless I woke him, and I didn't want to because it was a good thing that he had fallen asleep. I wondered how much sleep he had gotten these past few days.

His light snoring almost lulled me to sleep again, but I made sure to pinch myself when I thought I might go unconscious. I lay there staring at the ceiling for some time, and every second of that time I was wondering if Edward had cared enough to go looking for me. It hadn't even been a day, and yet I was anxious to see him so badly. Please keep your promise, Jake, I pleaded in my head over and over again.

I turned my face to him as he slept. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel his hot breath. I looked at him, hoping to find someone else in his place. How selfish could I be?! I thought. It wasn't right, but it felt worse to try to push reality away. Jacob was lying next to me, not Edward.

"You will keep your promise, won't you, Jacob?" I whispered, taking my hand and pushing his hair from his face back.

Of course he didn't answer, but I felt better knowing I would find out today if he was lying or not.

The clock kept changing. 8:08 to 9:06 to 11:33 to 12:15 until I felt like I was on fire!

"Jacob," I mumbled, trying to shake him. I had been in this position for quite a while, and I thought if I didn't get fresh air I was going to get heatstroke. I couldn't believe I had lasted this long!

He mumbled something back but I didn't catch it. I tried to shake him harder, but instead of moving of me, he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella," he said, apparently still sleeping.

"Jac-ob!" I would have screamed, if I had had enough air.

His eyes shot open in an instant. He looked at me one second and then let go of me immediately. Falling backwards, he landed with a loud thud on the floor. Hopefully there wouldn't be any evidence noticeable.

I took the moment I had to breathe. In, out, in, out… Jake seemed to be freaked out.

"I'm sorry, Bells." He looked too sorry, indeed.

"It's okay, Jake, it wasn't your fault- you were asleep. I'm glad you got some, too." I didn't want him to start feeling bad again.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he asked.

"I didn't have anywhere to go," I confessed. He must have caught the pain in my voice because he didn't say anything in return. He stood up without a sound and sat on the bed, away from me.

"You were asleep, Jacob. It's not like you would do it on purpose, and it's not like you have to stay far from me, you know. It won't work." I gave him a weak smile, but he returned my smile. The smile that always brightened my day.

I scooted closer to him, hoping he wouldn't mind. He didn't.

"You were talking a lot as you slept. I watched you for a while; you were mumbling something about some Volturi and… _him_. It sounded like nightmares, but I didn't want to wake you up. I didn't think you'd like to tell me about it anyways," he said, looking down at the wooden floor. I followed his gaze and noticed that he hadn't left a big hole in the floor, thankfully.

"What made you think _that_?" I asked him curiously.

"He hasn't come to look for you, or at least hasn't found you; I know it must be painful to you to have to talk about it, especially with me."

"You're wrong. About the dream I can't," I told him, "but that's only because I don't remember any of it. But about…Edward, I will.

I don't know why he hasn't found me yet, or maybe he didn't think I was worth looking for," I said sadly.

Jacob turned to face me. His brows furrowed in anger. "If he thinks you're not worth the search, then he's not worth it, either. That bloodsucker is just some-"

"Jake…"

"Bells, I'm sorry that you're feeling bad because you're thinking these things. You're here grieving and I'm here hoping their true so you'll finally open your eyes and see him for what he really is: a heartless monster who shouldn't even exist."

"Jake." It was all I was able to say, and I was biting my lip to keep from bursting into tears again.

"I wonder what Charlie will think of me now. Do you think that he'll still prefer me over that leech? Probably not. Well, at least _I_ care for you, unlike some other I know," he said, sounding disgusted as he insulted Edward.

"Jacob!"

Everything was silent.

"Let's go home, Bells," he whispered, taking my hand into his warm one.

* * *

**Happy ending or no happy ending? I hope it's good!**


	6. Plan

**For all of the ones out there that think Edward isn't looking for Bella...you're wrong. He is, of course, but he was delayed, and there is a good reason, so please don't curse this story "anywhere.":) **

* * *

He pulled me off the bed without letting me speak. I turned to look at the clock once more before we left. It blinked 12:34. I was going home! To Edward!

He had pulled his shirt on before we walked out into the hallway that led to an elevator. Apparently we were on the second floor of a motel. Jacob didn't speak and I didn't either. I hadn't realized how much I _really _wanted for Edward to come find me. I hadn't thought it would be this hard, if he _was_ looking for me. I told myself he was and would find me.

The elevator door opened, breaking my thoughts. We walked out as a couple walked in. They looked extremely happy being together. Kind of the way I felt when I was with Edward.

"Go wait in the car while I sign out," Jacob ordered in a bleak voice. How was I supposed to find his car? Probably reading the confusion on my face, he said, "Just turn left at the exit. It's at the end of the parking lot."

I nodded and headed outside.

After turning left, I could spot his car almost immediately. There weren't many others around. I looked around, wondering where we were, but before I could guess Jacob was pushing me along to his car. After he had unlocked it and I climbed in, I asked, "Where are we?"

I could tell it caught him off guard.

"You'd kill me if I told you," he answered, starting the engine to hide his soft laughter.

Once we were on the road, I looked outside but didn't see anything that gave me a clue. "Where are we?" I asked again. "And trust me, even if I wanted to kill you, I'd never bring myself to be as stupid as to embarrass myself again," I added. It brought back the memory of when I had punched him stupidly for kissing me and broken my hand.

"I don't doubt that," he grinned, "but fine, just don't get a heart attack. Lakewood, Washington," he announced with a sound of pride.

I let out a gasp, letting my jaw drop. He was biting his lip to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"We're… this…far." I was gasping out, mostly to myself. "How fast did you drive?" I asked, looking up to find an innocent look on his face.

"Just fast enough to get us here when I did," he replied.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Edward entered my thoughts. I would have rather of had you driving at the speed he must have been driving than Jake! I thought of telling Edward. At least I would have been sure we wouldn't be in an accident.

"Bella?" He sounded concerned.

"Sorry. Just thinking. It's okay, I'm not going to kill you either as long as you drive normal speed going back." I was wishing he could just drive as fast as his car would go, but I decided I wanted to get back to Edward in one piece.

"Okay, but first, I'm sure you must be starving," he suggested, turning into a road that led to a food store. I opened my mouth to object but closed it when I realized I was hungry.

He threw me a quick smile of reassurance. "I am keeping my promise, no matter what. I'll have you home in one piece, if not, we know what's going to happen to me."

I knew he meant Edward. Edward always warned Jacob about having me back the way he had last seen me…

Edward wasn't the only problem though. There was also Charlie, and right now I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen when I got back home. What lie was I to make up so Jacob wouldn't get into big trouble, because I wasn't going to let anything happen to him for any reason?

"I'll be right back," he said, getting out of the car. "Don't try anything stupid, Bella."

"Do I ever?" I asked innocently.

"I thought that's what you were best known for around Forks," he said, laughing as he walked into the store.

I couldn't help but laugh, too. At least I was alone. I guess I was known for trying stupid and reckless things.

I looked out at the passing cars and a plan suddenly hit me.

Jacob was back in less than ten minutes with two bags. I opened the door for him. Putting the things inside, he frowned.

"Why are you smiling so widely?"

I noticed how I _was_ smiling.

"Oh, I was just thinking about something."

"Would t be too much to ask if I asked what you were thinking about?" he asked curiously, getting comfortable in the driver's seat.

"No, but I'll tell you on the way," I urged.

He started the car and handed me a bag.

"Here. I don't know if you'll like it- looks like it may be too much junk."

"It's okay, Jake. When you want something, you'll do anything or it, and right now I'm hungry."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, not completely understanding what he had said.

"Nothing."

I didn't know where we were when I remembered to tell Jacob my plan.

"Jake, I have a plan."

"About…"

"How when we get back it won't be your fault we "disappeared," I notified him.

He didn't say anything at first, just stared at the road.

"I'm willing to take the blame, you know. I'm trying to be responsible…You can laugh and say 'What a way of showing how responsible you are you have,' or anything you want."

"Please, Jake. Look, if you don't like my plan you can do what you want, but at least listen to me," I pleaded. He gave me a nod. I continued. "Okay, so we decided to go a little farther than usual when you ran out of gas. There was no civilization near by and it was getting dark, so we decided to stay in the car until somebody passed by with a phone, but nobody did. We fell asleep in the car and when we woke up, it was already morning. We decided to go look for somebody and a phone. We walked a few miles before finding anybody, but when we did we asked them to help us with the car. When they towed it into the town, they informed us that it wasn't only the lack of gasoline, so we had to stay there until they got it fixed." I looked at him to see what h thought.

"What about the phone call?" he challenged.

"With all that was going on we were bound to forget… I guess."

"Why would I not have known there was something else wrong with the car when I built it myself?"

"You were too worried about us being stuck, so you didn't think about checking the rest of the car. It was dark, anyways," I pointed out. "So maybe we should call right now- let him know everything's okay before he contacts the FBI."

"Fine."

We rode in silence until we came to the next town. There should be a phone somewhere around here somewhere.

"Look! A payphone." I was so glad to see one of those.

He parked to the side of the street, and I immediately climbed out.

"Do you have change?" I asked, greedily.

"Yeah." He reluctantly took some change out of his pocket and handed it to me.

I loved the sound of the coins as they fell into place. I picked up the phone ready to dial, but first I turned to Jacob.

"You know, it doesn't even seem like you _wolf-napped_ me," I said with a smile; then turned and dialed Charlie's number.


	7. Charlie

The phone hadn't even been able to ring twice when I heard Charlie's worried-sick voice. "Bella?!"

"Charlie." I was surprised when it came out in a whisper. "I mean, Dad. I'm okay, I-"

"Bella, for goodness sakes, where have you been? I've been so worried. I've been looking all over for you. Where are you? You're with Jacob, aren't you? Has he done anything to you? I called Billy and he said-"

"Dad! Dad, I'm okay. I'm sorry I haven't been able to call you, but we had some trouble here." I turned to Jacob, making sure we were sticking with my plan. He nodded.

"What trouble? What happened? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm okay, but as I was saying…we had some car trouble. At the last minute, we decided to just ride around for a while, Jake and I, but then he ran out of gas. It was starting to get dark and the next town was a few miles away. We didn't have a phone either, so we decided it was best to wait for a passing car but none passed. Unfortunately, we fell asleep in the car, and when we woke up it was morning. We started walking toward the town; when we got there, we went to a mechanic so they could tow the car to get gasoline. When we got there, we had to wait for them to fill it up, but that wasn't the only thing that was wrong with it, apparently. As you see, we were too worried about getting home that we forgot to call home." I tried to sound as convincing as possible. "I'm sorry. It took a while, but now we're headed back."

"Oh my gosh, baby. You sure you're okay? It's just that I was about to have a heart attack, thinking about what could have happened to you, and Cullen went out to look for you at about 11:30 am."

My heart ceased to beat when he told me that. He was coming to look for me!

"Ed-Edward?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I did call him late at night yesterday to let him know you weren't back yet. He asked if I could call Billy and ask if Jacob had come home. When I called him back and told him Jake hadn't returned he sounded… devastated, in a way. It's like he thought you had run away with him and not even broken up with him." Charlie paused. "And then I heard something break. It was weird."

Listening to this, my mind was filling up with so many thoughts. Edward must have been thinking I had run away with Jacob. But then he realized it couldn't be because he was at that instant somewhere, looking for me.

"If he calls, tell him I'm coming," I pleaded.

"Bells…" I heard him sigh. "He sounded pretty serious when he said he wasn't coming back without you, so hopefully he'll call, so I can tell him you called, or you better cross him on the way. Just thinking about what would happen if he disappeared again…" I listened intently. "It makes me shudder."

I didn't notice the tears until I felt Jacob's warm hand on my cheek, wiping the tears.

"Thank you, Charlie. I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Bye, Bells."

After hanging up, I put my face in my hands and started crying. Jacob led me to the car, where we sat as I let the tears run free.

"He…is…loo-looking…for…me," I cried.

"I new he would, but then why are you crying?"

"He thought I chose to run away with you. I'm scared he might think I don't want him anymore and leave me again."

I was scared. I was scared of losing him. What if he didn't find me? Everything would be over. My life would end without an ending.

I felt Jacob's arms flex around my shoulder, comforting me. I was thankful he was there, though he was the reason for this mishap. I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him, though. I knew why he was doing it, and I just felt bad for him. I felt so selfish. If I ever saw Edward again, I'd never want to leave his side ever again.

"I'd look for him for you, Bells, but please don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you like this. And knowing it's my fault makes it worse." There was true regret in his voice. I felt a lump in my throat ready to choke me.

"I- You- You shouldn't feel guilty because I'm scared."

Knowing how stubborn he could get, I didn't press him too much with it.

"I love you, Bells." His voice was soft as if he were ready to cry, too.

I didn't know what to do now. Should we keep on going and hopefully find him on the way? Should we wait for him? Could I wait that long?

I decided we should keep on going. Jacob didn't suggest anything, thinking his opinions could only make matters worse. I looked at the clock: 4:16 pm. It made me impatient how slow time was going. There's a first time for everything, or so they say. I'd usually want time to slow down, but right now I thought I wouldn't last the whole ride without eliminating those blinking numbers on the dashboard.

Jacob was driving silently, not speaking, just driving. My head was against the window, looking out at the majestic trees surrounding the road now. Everything was going fine…until, a shiny Volvo came driving toward us from in front. My heart skipped a beat with hope. Was it him?

Jacob seemed tense now.

I wasn't sure if the Volvo was going to stop at its speed, and it didn't. Instead, as it passed us, going the opposite direction, it swerved back in a U shape. He was now behind us.

"What the…" Jacob's eyes flashed to the back. I was also looking back, almost unable to stay buckled up.

Suddenly, the silver Volvo came right up beside us. The driver rolled down his window.

"Edward!"

* * *

**Yay! Edward found them...Now what?**

**Please Review.**

**Thank you, also, to the ones who did review and told me their opinions. They helped! **


	8. I Love You

It was really him, unless I was imagining him chasing after us in his silver Volvo. I knew he would never forget me, though I had doubted myself sometimes.

"Bella." He spoke my name, looking straight at me in the eyes for one second. Then, the next, he was shouting at Jacob to turn around.

"Why would I do what you tell me to do, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked coolly, staring from the road to Edward, back and forth.

"If you care about Bella, then you'll do it, unless you want me to get out of this car and smash yours, _after_ getting Bella out." His demand was almost a roar.

I couldn't think straight just knowing Edward had come for me. He was right there! To the side of Jacob's window.

"Oh, so now you're threatening me? It's nice to know you have such manners in front of a lady," he stated sarcastically. 

"Cut that crap and listen to what he's saying. Don't you think he'd be telling you this for a reason?" I spat at Jacob.

He winced at the venom in my voice.

"Of course he's telling me this for a reason. He wants me to go back where there are no witnesses so he can "eliminate" me for kidnapping you, and then you can both live happily ever after," he said, returning the same venom.

"Shut up and turn around! It's not safe to go that way right now." Edward's voice sounded pleading. His eyes were on me when he explained the reason. "The Volturi are visiting."

I gasped. They'd come for me.

Jacob looked at my expression. "What do these _Volturi_ have to do with me turning around?"

I was looking at Edward through the widow when I spoke. "They're here to…they're…vampires…" I explained with a dry throat. "Please turn around, Jacob."

He must have understood what I meant when I tried to say, "They're here to see if I'm still human. And if I'm not…" because he automatically hit the breaks, making me almost hit the windshield. 

"Why didn't you just say so before, leech?" 

Edward was leading us away. I wondered if the Volturi were behind us somewhere. We didn't have much time if they were. And if they found us, what would they do to us? I didn't even want to think about it. Were all of them visiting? 

It was hard to think about Jacob with the Volturi. With his temper, something bad was bound to happen.

There were no cars on the road right now, so Edward and Jacob were driving what I would call over the speed limit, way over. I was holding on to the sit with both hands, trying to slow my heart beat.

"Why are these vampires after you?" Jacob asked bleakly. I could see his hands shaking lightly.

I breathed in and let it out as a sigh before answering. 

"They are a group of vampires I met in Denali when I went to find Edward, with Alice. They let us go in the end, but with one condition." I wasn't sure if I should tell him.

"What condition?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"That they turn me into one of them before they visited." It came out as a whisper. I looked forward at Edward's. I could see the outline of his head. I wished I was sitting next to him instead of someone who I knew was about to through a fit.

"No! See, if you hadn't gone to Italy in the first place, none of this would have been happening. They wouldn't be after you!" he roared. Now, he was shaking harder; I was frightened he might accidentally drive off the road.

"If I hadn't gone, Edward wouldn't be with me anymore; then, my life wouldn't have a meaning. It would practically be the same outcome."

"I'd rather see you" He wasn't able to finish his comment because Edward slowed down quickly and Jacob almost hit the rear of his Volvo. There was a dirt road leading into the forest to the left. Jacob followed Edward without further comments. His face looked like a sour lemon, though. I felt a pain in my chest, but I did not know if it was because I knew this was possibly the last day I had to live, or because I had hurt Jacob…again.

We drove far into the trees, until it seemed almost dark. Edward stopped and turned off the car. Jacob did the same. Before I could unbuckle myself, Edward was at the passenger's door. My numb fingers got the buckle and Edward had opened the door for me.

I practically flew out to hug him. He embraced me in what seemed forever, but I didn't complain. I loved the feel of his cool body. He took my face into his hands and kissed me tenderly. How I missed this. The kiss suddenly got rougher, but I knew he had been worried sick. 

I knew he loved me. 

"I…was…worried…sick," he said between kisses. 

For a moment, I forgot we were in danger, with Jacob witnessing our reunion. I tried to pull away from him, but another part of me didn't want to. His grip on me tightened. I lay my head on his chest.

"If we live through this, promise me we'll move in together so we'll never be apart again," I pleaded.

I felt a small chuckle in his chest.

"Promise."

He pulled my face up for another kiss, but before our lips met, I mouthed Jacob. His eyes looked up to where Jacob should have been, but when I turned around, he wasn't there. I gasped.

"It's okay. He got a little annoyed by our moment," he teased.

"Edward Cullen, what if I had been kissing Jacob right there in front of you? Wouldn't you have thought it disturbing?" He winced by the harshness in my voice.

"That's different. You're not getting married to him soon."

Even though I felt bad, I couldn't help but smile at his response.

Then, remembering why we were there in the first place, I asked, "Where are the Volturi?"

He frowned. "They were passing by to New Mexico, but they decided to pay us a visit. Alice saw them, so we decided it was better if I stayed there until they arrived so they wouldn't suspect anything. It angered me that they had to choose to come just when…But I faked it. We lied to them, telling them you had gone to visit your mother in Florida. They seemed to not care, but when I went inside their heads, I saw their plan. They were going to come track you down to make sure you were one of us or were turned into one. If not...

"That's why I wasn't able to come looking for you sooner. I did have a thought that you had run away with him willingly- that it was your way of telling me it was over without hurting me." I listened to him tell me everything with tears running down my face. "But when I went to Charlie's, he didn't know anything about you either, and it just wouldn't be like you if you hadn't told him, or left a note.

"Right now, the Volturi are traveling to New Mexico, though, so we'll have a few days to think."

"What about…Charlie?" I asked, feeling his pale, cold fingers wiping my tears.

"He won't be missing you for a while- well he will, but he'll know you're safe. Alice is very persuasive, as you know. She made him agree that she would take you home after some…shopping."

"Shopping?" I was confused. Where was Alice, anyways?

"'_How are you going to find her, though_?' is what Charlie asked. Alice responded _'Oh, we'll find her'. _He agreed, but wanted a call when she found you, so we are now going to call." He took out his cell phone and handed it to me. 

My hands were shaking as I dialed again.

"You better hurry, Wolf boy is getting inpatient," he whispered in my ear.

One…two…

"Charlie?"

"Thank goodness. Are you with Alice?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Where is she?" I hadn't prepared for this one, so I thought of something quick.

"You know how Alice is. She couldn't wait to start shopping, so I decided to call you while she went to look for a good store," I lied. "How long did you say I could stay with Alice?"

"Ask her. She told me there was a special sale for some days or something, so it could be a while. Just be careful and get back soon. I trust Alice, so…have fun."

"Okay. Bye, Charlie, and thank you." I hung up and handed Edward back his phone. 

"Where's Alice?"

"She stayed in Forks. She hated it though, because she can't go out. I told her to keep an eye on things, if there is a change in plans."

"I think we should go look for Jacob," I said.

He grabbed my hand as we walked through the trees.

"Jacob," I called, but there was no answer.

I was getting tired when I finally saw him sitting on a tree stump, playing with a twig. When I called him again, the twig snapped in his hand in surprise, but he didn't look up.

"Jacob," I said once more when I was a few feet from him.

Edward growled. I turned around, but Edward had scooped me up in his arms and was walking away.

"Edward! What are you doing? Put me down!" I ordered. 

"I'm not going to let you waste you time talking to someone who wants you to _leave_," he growled.

"Was he thinking he wanted me to leave?" I asked.

"No. He wanted you to-" 

A growl from behind cut him off. Jacob.

"You know what, fine. You _know_ I _want_ Bella." He shook his head. "You know I want to talk to Bella," he amended, "but you just look for some excuse to keep her away from me. Is there a specific reason, other than me being a werewolf?"

"There is actually. _All_ you just said is true. Every word of it. I _am_ just looking for an excuse to keep you away from her. _And_ you _want_ her. Do I explain myself, mongrel?" He still held me in his protective arms.

Jacob was about to object, but I beat him. "If you mean what I think you mean, stop it! Just because you can read minds doesn't mean you can read feelings, like Jasper. He may just _want_ my _company." _Edward smirked.

"I can tell when there's lust, Bella."

"Edward!" I scowled. "Put me down this instant. I don't want to speak to either of you if you are both going to talk about…ugh."

Edward grinned at me while Jacob's hands were in fists. He didn't look happy at all, but I wasn't surprised. There wasn't much for him to be happy about.

"Please, Edward," I repeated.

He put me down unwillingly, not smiling anymore.

"I guess she's your boss if you put her down," Jacob teased Edward.

"Jacob, now you? And I bet you wouldn't have out me down as much as I would have begged, am I correct?" I quizzed.

"Correct."

"There you go! Edward put me down because he loves me and knows what makes me happy, even if I get a little bossy sometimes. But he loves me."

"_I_ love you." It was a whisper, almost inaudible. His lip was jutting out a little now. It made me feel as if I had something stuck in my throat that stopped me from speaking.

"Then you should show it a little better," I sad hoarsely, trying not to cry. I turned to leave, but not before I saw the devastated look on his face. I wanted to rip my heart out to keep it from hurting so much. It would probably be less painful than feeling the pain I was feeling.

* * *

�**Please review. I really want to know what you all think about it:)**


	9. Survival of the First Night

**I haven't been able to update much because I've been extremely busy. My life is complicated but I'm getting through it!**

**Well, I hope I don't bore anybody:)**

* * *

I walked a bit until I realized I didn't now which way I was supposed to go to get to Edward's car

I walked a bit until I realized I didn't now which way I was supposed to go to get to Edward's car. Giving up the search, I sat down on a stump. Tears were budding in my eyes. The sky seemed to be getting darker, too. It should be around 6:00 pm or something, I thought. I wanted to shout and just let it out. It was depressing enough having the Volturi after me again. Hurting Jacob just added to the pile. I sighed, trying to calm myself, wondering what they were doing, or saying.

A shadow suddenly came over me. I looked up to find Jacob with a still hurt face.

"Where's Edward?" I asked him, trying not to ask too coolly.

"He…I told him I wanted to talk to you. He's somewhere around…" he answered, looking around- avoiding my eyesight.

"Well, then talk so I can go find him," I urged.

"If you want to be with him so much, then go look for him." His words surprised me greatly, especially his harsh tone.

He was starting to walk away before I could get a word out of my mouth. I jumped up from the stump and ran after him. He acted as if he didn't notice, or maybe he didn't.

Of course, with the luck of dirt, I went down. There was a small sting on my thigh and knee, but before I could examine it, I was in two warm arms.

"You could have screamed, you know," he muttered.

"Would you have stopped?" I argued.

He seemed to think about it for a moment. "What difference would it have made? I bet you'd rather it be your bloodsucker right now."

"It would have made a difference, because I wanted to apologize for what I said. You _have_ showed me that you love me, in your way. I shouldn't have said that. I guess I was just annoyed at how you two, especially you, fight over me. I have a right to choose, too. You know who I've chosen, so I'm surprised you're still here, waiting for something to happen. Though, I do know how stubborn you are, but still. You should try to live your life, and you should try to find who you were meant to be with."

His arms held me tighter. "I have, but she got taken away. I'm still fighting because I'm not giving up," he explained, looking at me in the eyes. He was looking so much like the young Jacob I had met.

I frowned. "I wish you didn't."

"Of course you do," he answered. I looked away then, not wanting to see how much pain I was inflicting on him.

"That's not what I meant," I mumbled. "Can you put me down?"

Instead of arguing, as I had suspected, he put me gently down on my feet until he was sure I was not going to fall again. His hand was still constricted around my waist. I tried to shove him away without hurting his feelings, but he didn't seem to notice. Instead, he held on to me tighter.

"Can you let _go_ of me, now? I think I can make it back by myself," I said. "If I knew where I was going," I muttered to myself.

"I'll take you back, but I'm not letting you go. I don't want you getting hurt," he replied in a soft, serious voice. I don't want you getting hurt, either, I thought in my head.

"Fine. But you have to promise me you're not mad at me. Tell me you forgive me for the way I acted. Lie if you have to," I pleaded, looking up into his eyes.

"I'm not mad at you, and if it makes you happy, I forgive you for telling me off."

"I don't care if I'm happy, as long as I know I'm forgiven," I told him.

He smiled, his dark eyes softening. "Bells, sometimes you make me love you even more, so it's not my fault I'm such an 'obnoxious, moronic dog'."

"You are, aren't you? But I just can't stay mad at you for long. Being angry at you goes away fast, but then what I feel after that hurts." I was worried for a moment-he was holding his breath. "Can you help me find Edward? I need to talk to him. Looks like we're going to be here for a while unless we go into some town near by. I'd like to stay here though. Right now, being surrounded by all these trees, with the two most important people in my life makes me feel…safe."

I could see two cars from where we were now, but I didn't see Edward. I was about to ask Jacob if he knew where he was when a gust of wind made me stop.

"Bella. You're not mad at me, are you?" His velvet voice was soft as he took me from Jacob's arms, into a tight hug. Jacob didn't resist. He just stepped back and looked away as if distracted by something.

"No, I'm not, but I think you should apologize for saying what Jacob was thinking aloud. It wasn't nice," I said, holding on to him, not wanting to let go for a long time.

I felt him stiffen for a moment, but then, he slowly relaxed.

"I think you are right," he agreed sincerely, still holding on to me.

I tried to turn my head to see what Jacob's reaction was. It didn't look any different from before- he just didn't look happy. But then again, why would he be at this moment? He wasn't looking at me either. Though, he did look kind of worried, like he was about ready to spring at me for some reason.

"Sorry, Jacob, for saying your thoughts out loud. I was just a little aggravated. And thank you for bringing her back here. I'll get her cleaned up." He sounded sincere and kind. But why would he need to clean me up?

He let me go, but only to pick me up into his arms. That's when I noticed the dark, reddish stain. My stomach was getting nauseated. I thought I might throw up right there, but I tried my best to hold it in.

"Maybe _I_ should help her." Jacob was suddenly at my side, besides Edward, though he was leaning away.

"I can handle it. It doesn't bother me," Edward insisted, declining to let me go.

"No?" Jacob asked sarcastically, in an insulting way.

"Jake, I'll be fine. Edward isn't going to do anything to me. You'll be right there anyways. Watch if you want," I suggested.

Jacob snorted. "You're damn right I will!"

He followed us to Edward's car. The sunlight was almost all gone, hiding behind the horizon. Edward set me down on the ground. I started to feel faint instantly. He opened the passenger door for me, holding my hand.

"Why can't you just check the wound out here, bloodsucker?" Jacob asked, irritated.

"Because it would embarrass Bella _and_ you'd have too many _dreams_ at night," he explained calmly, trying to get me inside.

"Why would I be embarrassed? It's just a wound," I noted, confused.

Edward turned to me with a small smile. "Silly Bella, how will I be able to clean the injury if you have those pants on?" Jacob looked disgusted for a second. "There's blood from your thigh down," he observed, ignoring Jacob.

I felt myself going red. For a moment I was sad Jacob was there. That meant no Edward and me time.

I looked up at Jacob. He didn't seem to agree with Edward.

"I'm sure you would like to help her instead, but I'm here and I think she'd rather have me look at it. I _am_ her boyfriend," Edward recalled, answering a question in Jacob's head.

"Yeah, but that still makes you a pervert," Jacob muttered almost inaudibly as he walked away to his car. I could tell he was going to be watching carefully. It made me blush even more.

I turned back to Edward, who looked worried, as if he were in another world.

"You're not really going to make me take my pants off, are you? I don't have anything else to wear," I complained, shivering as the cold wind swept past me.

He didn't answer, but he helped me in his car. Then he took a bag from the back seat and took out some bandages.

He must have seen the surprised look on my face because he explained quickly. "Alice thought you'd be needing this."

"Oh."

"She also bought you some clothes, so don't worry, everything is going to be fine," he assured. "Now, can you take those jeans off so I can bandage you up?"

I sighed. Taking one last look at Jacob, he was looking my way. I felt myself blushing again, but I started t unbutton my pants. When they were off, my stomach almost twisted completely. It wasn't that bad, but it smelled too much of rust and salt. I breathed through my mouth. Edward was grinning as he worked. He was looking intensely at my leg, but I felt he was trying not to touch me more than needed.

I didn't want to look in Jacob's direction, knowing I'd probably make him feel awkward. He probably hadn't seen many pantless girls though I did have on underwear.

I cringed whenever Edward's cool fingertips did touch my burning flesh. I was much too embarrassed to notice how cold they were. It left a tingly feeling where he touched me on my knee. I thought I was being selfish for feeling that way at that moment. Edward was trying hard not to hurt me.

He wiped the blood from my leg and put the bandage on. I couldn't even feel anything. It felt numb, but I didn't know if it was because of the chilly wind or Edward's cool hands.

When he was done, he was gone in a flash, and then back with some clothes.

"Alice wanted to pick them out, but I kind of told her what to get you, since I thought you might not like what she had in mind. I hope you'll at least wear it. I don't exactly have a sense for girl fashion," he said, grinning.

I took the clothes without looking at it twice and got into the pants. They were a reddish- brown color, which reminded me of Jacob, and the T-shirt was green. I was about to pull up my shirt when I noticed their gazes on me- neither of their eyes on my _face_.

"Some privacy, please," I demanded, embarrassed again.

I was dressed, ready for bed. But where were we supposed to spend the night?

The sun was lost behind the tree tops and dark shadows fell upon us, now. Jacob had gone for a "walk" and Edward was by my side.

"Are we going to sty here?" I asked. He was pulling out a blanket from the trunk.

"Unfortunately. I'm sorry if you mind, but I thought it would be better to be away from other humans if they decide to come this way." His voice was low. It made me shudder and he misunderstood. Picking me up in one arm, he walked back to the passenger side and put me gently down. "You better get some rest. I'll keep an eye on things."

Without complaint, I climbed in and pulled the blanket over me in the back seat. I didn't want to go to sleep. I wanted to stay up with him, but I already felt drowsy.

"What about Jake?" I asked, concerned about where he was.

"He'll be back. He just needed some time alone for a little while," he responded in his usual velvet voice.

I didn't know if at this point I was asleep or awake, but I sat up, searching for Edward. I heard the sound of crickets chirping outside, but that was it. In a second, I felt Edward's arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and whispered something _I_ didn't even understand. At that moment, I felt Edward's cool lips in my hair saying something like 'I do.'

**I really want the opinion of Reviewers or the people who read this. I want to know if it is good, should I change anything? Desperate here(Not too much...just some)**


	10. Waiting

I woke p when it was still dark

I woke p when it was still dark. Edward was shifting beneath me, but trying not to wake me. It was as if he were worried. Then, his phone started ringing and he answered it before it got to ring a second time.

"Alice, what is it?" His voice was low and soft, as if he didn't want me to hear what they were saying.

As he talked, I looked out the window, searching for Jake. I saw movement inside his car, and I felt an urge to go give him some company. It was only about four or five in the morning, but the moon gave off its light as if it were day.

"They're coming here?" Edward asked Alice.

I settled back into his arms and tried to listen.

"How much time?" he asked. There was a moment of silence where he listened to what Alice was saying. Then his voice was almost a growl. "I can't risk her like that! It's too dangerous."

I wondered if he was talking about me, but I didn't ask.

"What do you mean?...I know that, but isn't there another way. What do you see them doing?" His voice was getting worried in my opinion. I desperately wanted to comfort him, telling him it would all be okay, that it didn't matter if something happened to me as long as he was with me until my last heart beat, my last breath.

Edward's hand wound around me protectively. I could feel his breath against my hair as he spoke to Alice.

"Fine, we'll keep put until they come. Will you be here before them?"

By the sound of it, I was guessing the Volturi were coming after us, but the Cullens were also coming. That frightened me. I was feeling scared for them, not me. I was putting them in another difficult situation.

Though, the reason the Volturi were coming was because they had wanted me to become a vampire because I knew their secret. Maybe then, Edward would change me. It was selfish of me to think of it, but it was all I wanted: to be with Edward for all eternity.

"Call me if there is any change in plans," he told her before hanging up.

He let out a sigh. Not of relief.

"What did Alice say?" I asked him, trying to sit up.

He positioned me comfortably in his lap, wrapping his arm around me, and holding my hand with the other.

"The Volturi are coming to find us. They are going to be tracing our scent. I'm hoping that with the dog here they will go in another direction, but I don't think it'll work. I'm worried about what could happen, now. By not going I'll be risking your life," he whispered against my hair.

I traced his lips with my trembling fingers, feeling his frown underneath. "Edward, the last thing I want is for you to feel guilty if anything happens. It won't be your fault," I assured him. Finding his cold, marble lips, I kissed him once before adding. "What if we tell them about the wedding and that afterwards you were going to change me? Maybe they'll wait," I suggested, thoughtfully.

"They would probably make us hurry things up a little faster," he replied.

"I'm not complaining."

His muscles tightened. It felt like sitting on a rock.

"You just can't wait, can you?" he asked.

"Edward, I think I've been waiting since the day I met you. I know what I want. _You_ know what I want, but you're afraid to give it to me because you think I'll regret it someday when it's too late. But if you think that, you don't know me very well. You're something nobody could possibly regret."

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"What about your last human demand? You're willing to give that up?" I knew what he was trying to do.

"You're just trying to stall me so I'll decide to wait. Weren't you the one always saying it was too dangerous? But if I had to give it up just to be with you…I'd give up anything, everything I had."

He softened, then.

"Go back to sleep. Alice and the others will be here early," he said against my lips.

I didn't want to pull away, but I did.

"I need to go check on Jacob," I said. It felt like asking for permission more than it did telling him I was.

"He's fine. But I guess you should go talk to him." He pulled his arms back, letting me out. "Tell him he should leave," he told me.

I nodded. I didn't want Jacob to be here when the Volturi came. It was dangerous for him. Jane was dangerous, I thought, remembering the time in Italy.

Jacob saw me as I walked toward his car, and I could also feel Edward's eyes on my back. When I got to the Rabbit, the door opened for me. I climbed in. Jacob was sitting there, but I wondered if he was sleepy. Had he been up making sure nothing happened?

"Hi," I started out.

It was dark inside, but I could see him nod in response.

"Edward thinks-I think you should go home. Not that I don't want you here, but because I don't want to put you in danger," I explained.

I could feel him staring at me, but I couldn't see his face.

"Why don't you go home? It'll be the same anywhere, won't it? That way the pack can help with those bloodsuckers," he said coolly, his voice full of anger.

"Yes, but I don't want to get the pack involved, and I don't want to put other lives in danger, either."

"Bella, I'm not leaving. At this point I could care less about what happens to me. All I care about is you, Bella. _You_. Nothing else matters. And if you're not in this world with me, _alive_, I wouldn't care to live," he explained, leaning toward me. Young Jacob was back, instead of the stubborn one.

"I'm sorry. I just think it would be better if you jus went back home. Whatever happens, we both know it was going to happen sooner or later…and…I'm sort of glad it's…" I didn't know how to explain to him. We were running out of time. I wasn't scared for myself, but those two were worried about what was going to happen to me. "I just want you to leave," I said.

Even in the dark I could see the hurt I had caused. "We're running out of time, and I have no idea what they would do to you if you were still here; I can just imagine…"

He turned his head, looking the through the windshield now. I could see his tightened jaw.

"If I left…and you got bit by any of those filthy…bloodsuckers…would you ever come…back? For me?" His broken voice was whispering out to me. It made the lump in my throat seem like a huge rubber ball had gotten stuck in it.

I reached to touch his face, but he pulled back, running his hands over his face. It took a moment before I could answer him.

"Of course I would. I'd come back for y" My voice cracked and I started to sob.

How could he ever think I wouldn't come back? I would be back for _him_, whenever I could control myself. I'd come back even if he didn't want me then. I couldn't imagine life without my best friend. I'd have Edward, but there would be a gap left that nobody would ever be able to fill up, a place that was reserved for Jacob only. Jacob, my best friend.

I felt his arms weave around me. It felt comforting. The warmth, the piney scent, the sound of his heart…everything was comforting. Maybe it was because I knew it might be the last time I saw him, at least as human. What if he rejected me as his friend later?

A knock on the window made us both jump. It was Edward. I heard Jacob sigh in anger but he pulled his arms back. I made my way out of the car, wiping my eyes. Edward put his hand around my waist and guided me toward his Volvo.

I had stopped crying by then, not completely, but enough to say, "I miss my truck. How is it?"

"It'll be okay," he replied, and he wasn't talking about my truck.

The sun finally rose later on. I felt a surge of excitement when I saw Emmett's jeep coming up the dirt road. Jacob had gone out for a "walk" while Edward had been on the phone with Alice.

The jeep was stopped a few feet away, and without a second of hesitation, the Cullens stood in front of Edward and me.

"Bella," Alice nodded toward me. Ten, turning toward Edward, she said, "I see them coming this way. It shouldn't be long-about three hours or so. They are very quick."

Edward nodded for the information.

"Where's the dog?" asked Rosalie in a I-don't-actually-care tone. Her arms were crossed, standing next to brawny Emmett, looking glamorous as always.

Edward looked down at me with a questioning look. I shrugged. I only knew he had gone for a walk somewhere.

"I was on the phone when he must have left. I wasn't paying attention, but I think he must have gone back. Bella told him to. I doubt he would, and if he didn't, I have no idea where he might be," Edward answered.

"I can still smell him, unless it is only Bella," Jasper concluded, standing behind Alice.

"It's Bella," Emmett answered, sure. "Did he touch you?" he asked, directing the question directly at me.

I remembered the hug and nodded.

"Maybe it'll keep the Volturi away, then," he said.

"Or maybe it'll make them want to kill her even quicker," Rosalie suggested coolly.

Edward growled from somewhere in his chest. I stayed, unmoving.

"You should have left _her_," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, like I would have come, but they made me," she growled back.

We were waiting, then, for their arrival. Jacob hadn't appeared yet and I was starting to get worried. Rosalie and Emmett had left for a small talk. Jasper was leaning silently against a tree. Alice had her eyes closed, watching for a change. And Edward, he was pacing back and forth without making a sound. It was starting to get me nervous.

"They're nearer," Alice stated.

Edward stopped and walked back toward me.

"I'll go fetch Rose and Emmett," Jasper volunteered and then was gone.

"Should I call Charlie before…?" I asked.

Alice nodded and handed me her phone. I dialed the station's number with trembling fingers. Charlie answered on the third ring.

"Honey, it's good to hear from you. Are you having fun?" he asked, excited.

I tried to sound happy. "I am. I think I'm even starting to like shopping," I lied.

"That's great," he said. "I have a lot of work here, but if you want you can call me later," he suggested.

"I'll try,"-I paused- "I love you, dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

I hung up the phone feeling almost faint. I wasn't going to be able to say goodbye to my mom.

The other three Cullens appeared again, just when Alice announced, "They've arrived."

* * *

**Okay, so, um, I guess they arrived.**

**A little more info:**

**Jacob went back to La Push, but...**

**No one is going to die...yet**

**There will be some getting hurt...**


	11. Volturi

**It's been soooooooooooo long, but I got this chapter. I've had so much work at school.**

**Fantasy story**

**Powerpoints**

**...**

**This may e a short chapter, but I also have to go update my other stories...sorry.**

* * *

When Alice announced the Volturi's arrival, I forgot to breathe completely. My head began to feel heavy and things started to move around and around.

"Breathe, Bella." Edward's voice was a low order. He had positioned himself in front of me protectively from what was to come.

At first, we waited in silence. I had my hands on Edward's arm from behind, and when I felt him stiffen, I knew they were there somewhere, coming toward us. I tried not to peek around Edward to see what was happening; I tried to listen.

"Edward, Alice!" boomed a voice as if he were reuniting with a friend after a long time. "It's nice to see you again."

Edward nodded in his direction.

"I guess you can see why we're here," Aro spoke calmly. "We hadn't planned on coming here so soon, but we had to go take care of some business, so why not drop by?"

"We know why you are here. What" Alice began to say, but Felix cut her off.

"Why don't you just show us the girl? It's no secret you haven't changed her," Felix demanded with a hint of irritation.

I felt the vibration of Edward's growl on my hand. Then, there was another coming from somewhere near. I wanted to speak to Edward, but there was a lump in my throat that didn't let me, but when I tried to step around him, he pushed me back lightly with his elbow.

"We had a deal," Jane spoke. I still couldn't see who made up all the guests.

"And we'll keep it," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"Ha ha ha. Of course you will," Aro laughed. "But it is either now…or we'll deal with her," he added.

"Can't it wait a while longer? He is going to do it, but they were going to get married first," Alice said. "Give him more time, only until August thirteenth. It's not that far off."

There was laughter, and it was coming from Felix. "Getting married? If he was just going to take her life and give her immortality, why bother?"

"Silence," Aro ordered. "Let us see our dear Bella," he spoke again, more gently than before.

"Why do you need to see her? Having to see her wasn't part of the deal," Edward growled.

"Now, Edward, we don't want any unneeded trouble here," he replied.

Trouble? No! That would be the last thing we would need in this case.

"Edward. Please," I whispered from behind him.

A long moment passed without any response. Then, with a sigh of defiance, he stepped to the side. Now, I could see clearly. Aro, Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Jane made up the "guests". They looked at me with their red eyes. It made me feel almost afraid. Not for me, though. What made me afraid was the thought of what would happen now. Would Edward bite me to take them off our backs, or would he not and…

"Nice to see you again, Bella," Aro smiled.

Rosalie, standing next to the other Cullens, snorted. Everyone turned to look at her with surprise, except Edward whose hands were tight around my waist now.

"Seems like there's someone here who doesn't approve of our greetings to you," Aro pointed out.

"Are you _sure_ that's what I don't approve of?" she asked back, looking annoyed. I suddenly felt awkward. She didn't try to hide the fact she despised me. Edward growled low and long at her, his eyes pitch dark with anger. She flashed him a glare.

"So, do we have a deal to wait until the thirteenth?" Alice asked, trying to change the subject.

I looked toward Alice. She seemed uneasy about something, and at her side was Jasper looking even more uncomfortable. I felt bad for him, thinking how it must feel to be feeling all of our emotions.

Aro, a few feet away, stepped closer, sniffing the air.

"What is that horrendous smell?" he asked, disgusted.

I opened my mouth, but I didn't even know what I was going to say. I couldn't say anything about the werewolves, though. Jacob should be home somewhere, safe. At least that made one.

Edward was harder than rock beside me. Nobody was answering. Aro stepped closer to Edward and me, sniffing again. Edward was holding me to his chest now, and I could barely breathe.

"Bella?" he accused. "You smell like wet dog. Where in the world have you been lately?"

"I-I've…"

"Ah. You know, it was a mystery to us why you would come here. What reason would you have to run here? I figured you were just on vacation or something." He paused. "I guess I was wrong. But you know what? I think maybe we will give you until the thirteenth."

"But" Jane and Felix started to protest. Aro raised his hand, silencing them.

"But be careful with what you try to do. Running from a deal like this isn't the best way to protect her. I have been kind in even giving you this second chance, and I don't think I would be able to handle a disappointment like that," he said.

Felix and Jane stared at him with incredulous looks on their faces. Had he promised them something? Demetri and Alec stood behind, watching what went on without much of an expression.

"Thank you. Edward will keep his promise." After speaking those words, Aro smiled.

"Your promise means much to me, my dear Bella. Don't disappoint me. And if he won't keep it, you know there are always some vampires who will," he said suggestively, and it seemed as if he were trying to infuriate Edward much more than he already was.

"I'll keep it," he growled.

Aro laughed, amused. Suddenly, a wave of calmness came over me. Jasper's doing. Even if I was still terrified about what could happen, I was thinking calmly. Everyone seemed to have the same serene look that I felt on my face.

"I'm counting on it. Well, it was a great pleasure to see you again, Bella. I'm hoping to see you around our home pretty soon." As he said this, he held out his hand for me. I looked up at Edward. His face was carved out of stone.

"Jealous, Edward? Don't be; it'll be quick," he promised. My heart accelerated.

For a moment, I doubted Edward would release me, but he did. I looked back at Edward. He looked ready to pounce if Aro tried anything. I took a step forward in his direction, then another until I was in front of him. He looked down at me and smiled. I heard someone groan in annoyance, but I wasn't sure who it had been.

Aro's hand appeared on my jaw. It felt awkward having him touch me. His skin felt different from the Cullens', colder. He traced his fingertips down to my neck. Then, his face leaned closer, inhaling slowly.

"Other than the bad odor of dog you wear, you smell incredibly mouthwatering," he complimented against my ear. My face started to burn crimson. I could feel all eyes on us, and I wanted to get away from him. I wanted to go back to Edward's arms where I knew I would be safe.

He was so close now, it was embarrassing. His nose inhaled my scent from my jaw to my neck, and just when I thought I was about to scream, something unexpected happened. Something that would change the plans that had been made.

* * *

**Pleeeaasseee review. Is it bad, good,??**

**I really want to know.**

**(I feel sad...because I got Eclipse with the first chapter of Breaking Dawn today. Jacob is somewhere in Northern Canada, and he isn't thinking about coming back...SO SAD!!)**


	12. Decisions

It was so fast, I barely felt it happen

It was so fast, I barely felt it happen. First, I was in the hands of a vampire who thought of me as mouthwatering. Then, I was pulled by Edward, to his chest. I was trying to catch my breath when I noticed we were not just vampires and human anymore.

Loud growling erupted from everywhere. I couldn't see what was happening because everything was moving in a blur. Edward had me on his back and was running before I could make sense of what was happening. When he finally stopped, I felt sick.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

His arms were around me, and I couldn't see his face.

"Edward, what happened back there?" I demanded, struggling to push him away enough to see his face. He was as hard as stone and made it impossible for me to accomplish anything. Then, I heard it.

There was a howl of pain coming from somewhere nearby. Edward growled.

"Edward!" I exclaimed. "Edward, tell me what is going on!"

There was silence until another howl sounded nearby. My heart felt like it was going to stop as I realized what the noise was. It was a werewolf in pain.

"I have to get you out of here," Edward muttered to himself through clenched teeth. My breathing started to get ragged.

"Edward…is it the pack?" I whispered.

He was already pulling me onto his back.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then get me off! We have to go back, Edward. I can't let them get hurt!" I complained, thinking of what must be happening.

"I can't do that," he declared, furious. I started trying to kick against him; he growled angrily at me like he had never done before. It frightened me. I felt the tears spill out of my eyes like the way a river flows over a waterfall.

"Jacob," I hollered, unthinking.

Edward growled, pulling me back on the ground. "I can't take you back," he spat. "You didn't see what they will do to you if they find you now, all thanks to _him_. Everything was going to turn out fine, as Alice saw, but they had to come, something we didn't expect. Now, Alice sees them taking you. And do you know what is going on over there right now? They are fighting. Can you imagine that? And I can't go help them because right now I have to hide you," he continued.

I was looking up at his face now, and I could see the worry on his face, the sadness of having to leave his family that was fighting because of me right now. It was my entire fault, yet he still felt like he had to save me first. I wasn't worth as much as his family was. I wasn't worth anything. I had to do something to make him take me back.

There was another howl and a roar.

"I'm sorry Edward, but you have to take me back. I'm not just saying this because it is my entire fault that this is happening, but because…" I was going blank and I had to think of something fast. "Edward, all this time, I have been using you." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I used you. That glitch in my brain making it so that you can't hear my thoughts was very helpful. All this time…I have been pretending to…love you." It was the hardest thing in my life to say that to him! He was now looking at me with a pained expression. "All I was after was to become a vampire, to be as beautiful as Rosalie, to not be so clumsy anymore…" I realized I should be harsher to make it more believable. "I mean, why do you think I didn't want to get married? That wasn't on my list, but since it was the only way to get what I wanted, I took the offer. It's not like some paper was going to stop me from leaving you," I declared harshly, carelessly. Tears still spilled from my eyes. I could barely stand the accusing look he was giving me. But more than that, there was betrayal. He believed me! It was too late to stop now. Whatever I said after this was only going to make him doubt me. We stared at each other long and hard. His eyes were darker than the night sky. They were darker than coal. But they weren't darker than the hell I was going to live after this…without him.

"Bella, you have to be lying. It's not true," he said through his teeth, but it sounded as if he was trying to assure himself of that.

"It is true," I contradicted. "It's not you I love." I had no idea why I knew this was going to hurt him the most. "All this time, I've loved Jake, Edward. Jake! He's the one I want to be with, but since my plan was to become a vampire, I had to give him up, pretend I loved you. I hurt him for nothing!" I cried.

He stared at me, his mouth open only a bit. Then he was gone. I heard the crashing sound of something. My head snapped in its direction. I saw his blurred shape running, breaking trees and throwing them against other trees. He was furious and it was my entire fault for lying like that to him. He was never going to forgive me now. He was never going to love me again; he was going too hate me for all eternity.

"Edward," I whispered when he had stopped, though he was not facing me. "Take me back," I pleaded.

His face turned back to look at me, and before I knew it, we were moving again. This time, not caring about the dizziness that would follow, I kept my eyes open. I wanted to at least have this memory of running through the forest toward my death…with Edward there. That was all that mattered to me.

When everything stopped again, he placed me on the ground. The first thing I heard was growls and howls of pain, and the first thing I saw almost made me faint; it wasn't from the dizziness. There, where we had first met with the Volturi, was a werewolf on the ground in pain. Jacob! Jane was standing a few feet away, apparently pleased with her work. Looking behind me, I saw that Edward wasn't there to protect me.

The other werewolves were trying to surround the other Volturi while Carlisle tried to convince them to stop the brawl. A wave of calmness washed over me, and I looked at Jasper. He was now the only one looking like he was in pain. Everyone else was looking calm. Jacob was beginning to recover from what he had just been through. He stood up again, whining in pain. I sighed in relief, and he heard me. His face turned in my direction and before thinking it through, he was running toward me.

He reached me, standing in front of me protectively. I looked in Edward's direction. His expression was the same as before…hurt. He wasn't looking at us. He was looking at Alice, speaking silently.

"Please," Carlisle said. "Can we solve this without any fighting?"

"Of course, but you do realize we were not the ones who started it," he said, still calm.

"We do, and so why don't we solve this problem once and for all?" Carlisle suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, and as you know, we _were_ going to give Bella and Edward a second chance, but this might just have sped things up some," he declared.

Jacob growled in front of me. What was I to do now?

I stepped in front of Jacob before he could stop me.

"I'm here and I think we need to discuss the changes that have been made," I said, my head turning in Edward's direction. I still couldn't feel terrible, though.

"Go ahead, but could your blond son stop this…feeling he has put over us of calmness?" Aro asked.

"Only if you swear to not start anything."

Aro nodded. Carlisle looked at Edward and Alice and they nodded. Jasper's face seemed to relax as we regained our own emotions. I could feel the pain again, and I could see the accusing look Alice and Rosalie shot at me. Why did this have to happen?

"Go ahead, Bella, state your proposition." Aro still seemed calm.

"I-I have to tell you that…Edward doesn't have anything to do with what I am going to do, so please keep him out of this," I pleaded. I took a step forward. "Edward and I have just made a decision. He and I are not going to be getting married anymore and I think…" I stopped. I couldn't have the werewolves here for this part. Everyone was staring at me. "I…need to say that…that…maybe speeding…up….things…" I didn't know what to say. I started to walk closer toward Aro. Jacob growled behind me, but I ignored him.

"Yes?" He waited patiently. From the corner of my eye I thought I saw Edward come forward. "I understand."

I pursed my lips and wiped the tears in my eyes.

"No," bellowed Edward at the same time that Jacob growled angrily.

"But you heard Bella; she assured us she was not going to be marrying you anymore. That means she is able to make her own decisions. Don't worry, Edward, we know you still love her, though we do not understand the reason for why you are not going to get married. I'm sure it must have been a hard decision for the way you two are looking," he said innocently.

"It was her decision, not mine, but that doesn't mean _I_ don't feel the way she _never_ felt for me anymore. I care." I was staring at him, trying not to cry-it would give me away….but he loved me! He still loved me after all I said!

"Ah, I see."

"So to take her, we have to get rid of this pack here?" Felix said.

The pack was suddenly growling; and Jacob was suddenly beside me again.

"Nobody has to kill anybody," I declared harshly. "I'm old enough to make my own decisions by myself. And from what I have heard about the treaty, they have to bite me, don't they? I have not been bitten. And, if I may add, I can choose to leave with whoever I want at whatever time I want," I stated.

"Bella…No, Bella," Esme pleaded softly.

I turned to her, and gave her a weak smile; then I frowned. "I'm sorry. It will make your lives easier without me, though. You won't have to take care of me again. I won't be a burden for you."

"Bella…" Edward's voice was hard and low.

I looked at him. "I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Something is wrong here," Aro laughed. "It does seem to me like Edward doesn't want to be away from Bella."

Edward's expression changed. It was confused.

"Why don't you come along with us?" Aro suggested.

"Would I have a choice?" Edward asked.

Aro seemed to think it was funny. He laughed out loud. "I guess not." He laughed again. "Well, shall we get going? Bella, Edward…_Alice_?" Alice shook her head.

Jacob whined behind me, and I turned to look at him with sad eyes. Then, I looked at Aro. "Can I have a moment alone with Jake?"

Aro nodded, and I didn't want to look at the rest of the faces who were staring at me.

I started to walk away in the opposite direction of where everyone else was. Jacob followed behind me until we were far enough that nobody would be able to hear me. There, Jacob left to change into his human form. He didn't hesitate when he came back to hug me. He held me so close and I could feel the warmth coming from his skin. I was going to miss him so much.

"Please, Bella, don't go. Get married with the bloodsucker! I'll let it be. But please, just don't leave," he pleaded against my hair. I heard a sound that made me think he was crying. I wanted to see his face, knowing it could be long before I saw him again, if I ever did.

"I can't. It's the only way they will leave everyone alone. Then, you'll be able to give up being a werewolf and live a normal life," I said.

"Bella, Bells," he repeated my name over and over again.

"Tell Charlie…It doesn't matter. Make something up! I'm probably not going to come back either way," I whispered.

He pulled back, and I realized he was crying. There were tears on his cheeks.

"So you've decided? Can't you get out of it?"

"No."

He pulled me up to kiss me. His lips were hard n mine and I didn't care. It was going to be the last time I saw him…for a long time…and I did still love him.

"It doesn't matter anymore…Bells… I just need you! If you don't marry the bloodsucker…I'll take you…back. I'll…take you…back," he promised between kisses. "Just come back…for me…" he begged.

He kissed me for a long time, and when we both needed to breathe, he pulled away. I looked at him in the eyes.

"I'll be back," I promised. "One day…and I'm…not going to marry Edward…but after this, I don't think I will be able to live a life as normal as it has been until now," I confessed. "We'll have to wait and see, because without Edward…I'm nobody."

"If you still remember me, you'll always be Bella," he assured me, before bringing my face up to kiss me again.

"Edward..." Jacob leaned away, hurt. "I'm sorry, Jake. I…"

"I'll take you back…but you better come back for me." He smiled at me. It wasn't the smile I loved. This was different. I would be back.

* * *

** I know, you must be thinking something...Duh, right?**

**Well, please tell me what you think...**


	13. On the Way

**I'm sorry. I guess for some people the last chapter wasn't very good. I think it was because I updated another story and then I began the chapter. I was almost dead tired. **

**Anyways, if this chapter isn't good either**

**sOrrY**

* * *

He took me back, carrying me so we could get there faster. I felt a little better that at least I would know Jacob wasn't suffering too much. He said he might still take me back, so there was a chance we could still be friends, if we ever saw each other again.

Seeing Edward made my heart race as always, yet his pained face hurt like sharp knives stabbing at my chest. I wanted him to feel better, and it made me feel worse knowing it was my fault in the first place. Maybe after they turned me into a vampire, if they didn't kill me, I would have all eternity to explain…to ask him for forgiveness, if he let. There was no meaning to life without Edward.

When Jacob set me down on the ground again, he kept his arm around my shoulder. Though, I wanted to be standing near Edward and stay there forever. How could all this happen to me? I knew my bad luck would bring something bad into my life, but why did it have to be this way?

The pack looked at Jacob, knowing he had decided to let me go, but did that mean breaking the treaty?

"Ready, Bella?" Aro asked me, smiling happily. I nodded.

Jacob seemed to hesitate on letting me go, but he released me. "I'll be waiting," he whispered to me. I looked at him one last time before walking without stopping toward Aro and the other Volturi. I saw Edward hand something to Jasper before he, too, walked toward the Volturi.

"Would you mind carrying Bella for us, Felix?" Aro asked. Felix grinned wickedly.

"Not at all," he replied, winking at my terrified expression.

"I'll carry her," Edward declared in a low voice, not looking at me.

Before anybody could object, he scooped me up into his arms. Before I could ask why he was carrying me this way, he answered, "It's going to be a long run."

Looking into his eyes made me feel guilty. I looked away, listening to my surroundings. I could hear Sam's voice so I suspected he had changed into human form along with the others; I could also hear Carlisle talking about the treaty. Aro and Demetri were talking about directions, and they mentioned Forks. I thought of Charlie. What would happen now?

"We're going to have to pass to get your identification and passport by Forks. We're taking a plane," Edward mentioned casually.

"Will I get to see Charlie?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't think that will be possible," he answered.

"Oh."

"We will go to Volterra, and then…" He didn't finish what he meant to say, but I could guess. He meant my death…

"Edward" I was cut off by Demetri speaking about what route we would take and what we would do then. I wasn't even all there. My mind was with Edward in another world where we were still happy. I wondered if it would ever be the same.

"Hold on," Edward muttered. I hid my face against his chest and closed my eyes. At least I was with him. That meant something…to me. But I knew that I would need to talk to him alone before whatever was going to happen happened. I didn't want my end to come without telling him the truth.

I couldn't even tell if we were moving or not, but when we stopped I felt the air around me. It was comforting, and I felt sleepy. I couldn't make out what people were saying around me.

"We should have taken a car," complained Felix. "We wouldn't have to stop as many times as we will."

"Just hope we get home safely," Alec teased.

I opened my eyes wider and I recognized my house up ahead. We were right behind my house. I gasped and then was alerted I was in Edward's arms. I must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

"Jane is inside getting your things," he explained.

I nodded in response. After a while, I wanted to scream.

"Edward, I need to tell you something important. I know you may not believe me, but…" Jane was back at the same moment I was about to explain to Edward.

"There's nothing we need to talk about, but if you want to say something, it can wait," he replied coolly.

"Would you like to get anything else, Bella? You won't actually be in need of it, but if it makes you feel better to have some of your thing with you…," Aro offered.

"No, thank you," I answered softly.

"Very well then, off we go."

That's how it was for the rest of the way. They even stole two vehicles. The Volturi, but Felix were in the other car other than the one Edward and I were in. I suspected Felix had volunteered for the job of keeping an eye on us so he could irritate Edward…and I think Edward knew it, too.

Edward didn't want to drive because of Felix's presence since Felix insisted on wanting to sit in the back with me. Was Edward worried about me? Did he care what happened to me?

In the end, Edward ended up sitting in the backseat with me. He scooted as close as he could to the car door, away from me. Felix seemed pleased.

"So, Bella, how have you been since the last time we saw each other?" Felix asked me.

"Um…," was all I answered. Edward sighed in irritation and I didn't know if it was for what I answered or Felix's question.

Felix began laughing at something and was looking at me through the rearview mirror. I looked out the window to avoid his gaze. After a while, though, I started to get drowsy. I didn't want to go to sleep, though, afraid of having nightmares right there in front of them. Unwillingly, my eyes closed slowly until I was asleep.

When my eyes opened, I almost forgot where I was. There was something hard and cold under my head like I was using a block of ice for a pillow. And something was in my hair. I gasped when I realized my head was lying in someone's lap. Edward was looking down at me with a serene look. It made me wonder if everything had just been a dream. I raised my head up quickly and started apologizing. I was interrupted by a male's voice coming from the front.

"Ah, you're up. That's good because I was getting freaked out by all of your talking back there. Were you even asleep?" Felix wondered.

My face turned crimson, but I didn't answer. Instead, I was looking at Edward's calm face. It was a face I loved.

"I don't think Edward was enjoying it, though. You were giving him false hope even in your sleep," he teased. Edward growled at him.

"I'm sorry, I can't control my talking when I am asleep," I whispered, looking down at my hands, wondering what it was I had said.

"That's all right. It was sort of amusing seeing Edward's expressions," he laughed. Edward didn't seem to enjoy Felix saying those things in my presence. He growled softly, looking out the window.

"We are almost to the airport," Edward announced, his voice still cold.

Until we got there, I kept my eyes on my hands, not daring to look up. I didn't even notice when we got to the airport, it was all very fast. From there, my heart started to speed up. We were getting closer to where I least wanted to be.

We left the cars abandoned again, not far from the airport. By the time someone discovered they were stolen vehicles, we would be in the air.

"Come on, Bella." Edward's voice broke my trance. Everything was going by me because when I looked around again, I was already seated in a seat on the plane.

"Are we in the air already?" I asked, confused.

"No, we barely got on," he narrowed his eyes at me, probably wondering why I was missing so much.

"Thank you," I said. Then, I realized something else. "Are you sitting with me?"

His eyes furrowed and his lips were pursed in a straight line. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll move if it makes it easier for you," he promised.

"No!" I said a little too loud. Looking around, I noticed where the others were seated. They weren't very close by, so that made me feel a little better. "I'm sorry."

Looking at him, sitting beside me, I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck and hold myself there. I didn't want to be away from him for any length of time. I asked myself if now would be a good time to confess everything to him.

"Edward." I said his name slowly, looking at the back of the seat in front of me.

"Hmmm?" he answered, facing the same direction.

"I have to tell you something," I whispered.

"Mm-hmm," he answered again.

"Edward," I said, louder than before, turning my whole body toward him. "Edward, please don't…." I sighed. What could I say that wouldn't make me seem cruel and selfish?

"Bella," he said my name, "don't worry, we'll have a _very_ long time to talk about anything you want when we arrive in Volterra."

I winced, imagining what he could possibly mean by that. "Just please answer me one thing," I pleaded. He looked at me, waiting for my question. "Do you hate me?"

He looked like he was being torn in half. "How could I ever hate the thing I love most in this world?"

I took in a slow breath. There was hope after all.

* * *

**Is a happy ending what people want?**


End file.
